


Love Crisis

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Monster Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man named Hero Borg that lives in True Lake of the MGE world.  He is currently playing in a game that is arranged by the Monogamy Mob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, so this story has a bit of a confusing something.  I have it to where the wife of Hero's father is a monster, but she is his second wife.  So, Hero is a pure blooded human.  And his little sister is a monsters like his step mother.  I haven't decided what happened to the first wife yet.  And lastly, this story takes place in the city of True Lake.  A floating city with the north and south parts of the city built on the bays of both big islands.  If you need a reference of what a floating city is,[here](https://gingerinthesun.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/floating-villagair-trolley.jpg) it is.  And [here](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FlashWally22/Fanfic_places_of_FlashWally22) is the map to show where True Lake is.  Thanks to [Kaizer-Kaze](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kaizer-Kaze) for drawing an awesome map.  I have also edited some of the monsters I've choosen to better fight my story, they may not exacly follow their MGE page descriptions, but they will follow it to a point.  This is a harem story like the rest of my stories, but in this one.  I have decided to take on the epic challenge of using [this](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ObliviousToLove) harem trope.  It shall begin like this and slowly progress.  For those who don't know what aromantics are, they are people who feel little or no romantic feelings.  They can still be attracted to a person's body or personality sexually, but not romantically.  They are still capable of doing romantic stuff, but they just don't really feel the romance.  So, they might be a little clueless at how much a date or an anniversary means to someone.  Anyways, with that said, here is the story known as Love Crisis!** _

A boy in his late teens sat on the floor of a boat. His legs were over the side of the boat. An arm rest kept him from falling into the water. The boot was a sail boat as he floated towards a floating city. Floating rods were on the sea with a people walking them. Floating houses were on rafts that were floating on the water. 

The boy had tanned skin with brown eyes and messy blonde hair.  He wore a pair of jean shorts with a red a-shirt.  His body was thin, but lean had muscle.  He saw all the water beneath his feet as the boat finally got to a floating port.

The port had several boats at the docks people were moving off and onto ships.  There were only a few large cargo ships that were at the eastern side of the lake.  The eastern lake led to the ocean where it would lead to the continent.  They were unloading a large amount of goods for the legendary floating city of True Lake.

A small girl who was sucking on a licking fruit was near him.  She has blonde hair with brown eyes like the 18 year old boy.   She had tanned skin, but her bosom was very developed for a 14 year old girl at a small c-cup size.  She was wearing her hair in a straight comb over.  The girl’s arms were a pair of blue feathered wings with a pair of talons at the wing joint.  Her wings were currently folded down and her legs had some feathers on them by the calves were her feet were noticeably talons.  She wore a pair of holed blue jeans with a heart patch sewn on.  And covering her chest was a blue tank top with shoulder straps buttoned with gold snaps, the tank top exposed her midriff.

The girl pulled the licking fruit from her mouth as it was now shriveled up.  She toss the remains into the water with the seeds inside still.  She then said to the boy with a grin, “So, are you ready to go back to your regular school life instead of Writing School, Hero?”

Hero nodded as he replied to the girl that seemed like his sister, “Yeah, Aegle, now stop being a bothering little sister by sneaking into the licking fruit jar.  You know dad only wants you to have those as dessert, not a snack.”

Aegle pouted as she said to Hero, “Humph, stupid brother.”

Hero sighed as the ship pulled to a vacant part of the house boat docks.  The rope was knotted to secure he ship from floating off.  Hero then secured the third rope so the ship was practically impossible to lose.  Hero wiped the sweat off his brow as he went back onto the ship.  At the back of the ship was a grill as an older man was seen.

Hero looked an older man with spikey blonde hair instead of Hero’s combed back hair.  His eyes were brown just like Hero’s suggesting that he was the father of Aegle and Hero.  He had large arm muscles with a small gut.  His blonde mustache and goatee was nice with a pair of long chin bangs kinda looking like fangs.  He wore a pair of green cargo pants with a black a-shirt.  His tanned skin was a bit darker than Hero or Aegle’s as he said to the boy, “Yo, Hero can you go pick up the charcoal from the main cargo port.”

Hero nodded as he said to the older man, “Sure, dad, I’ll be back soon then.”

An older woman walked out wearing a gold shiny apron and a gold t-back panties.  She had some light blue lip stick and eye shadow on her face.  She had a nice large c-cup bosom behind the apron.  She had green eyes with blonde hair that was held in a mid back pony tail.  Her wings were very beautiful and her legs has some feathers on them with talon feet.  Smiling she walked with a belly that was a bit bulged.  She went up to her husband as she kissed him on the lips, “Good job on helping set up the restaurant.  When do we open shop dear?”

Hero’s dad replied to his wife, “Just as soon as a customer gets onto the boat.”

Hero’s dad said to Aegle with a smile holding some papers, “Can you fly out some flyers to get us up and running?  We need some money soon so we can get food on the tables.”

Aegle nodded as she grabbed a satchel as she put it on.  She took the flyers and put them in her bag.  She said to her dad with a smile, “I’ll be back in about two hours then daddy.”

Smiling Aegle’s dad petted her head as he said to her with a smile, “Alright, be safe and careful.”

Aegle then began to fly off as her dad began to set up the grill with what coal was left.  He checked out the lower deck’s food storage while Hero walked off the ship.  He began to go down the dock with a small bag of money.

Hero eventually got to the cargo ship port and it’s 7 docks.  He saw the cargo sorting section and the port market place.  Walking up to a stand Hero grabbed his bag of coin as he presented it to the man.  The man counted the coin as he said to Hero, “Alright, looks like you get 70 pounds of charcoal to take with you, or you can get 50 pounds and be lent a cart to pull it with.”

Hero then asked him with a bit of a plea, “How about I get 55 pounds plus the cart and when I return you get a free lunch of real beef burgers for you and three employees.”

Surprised the man then squinted as he replied to him, “54 pounds and four free meals plus me.”

Shrugging his shoulders Hero said to him, “That’s great too.”

Stamping the pair of receipts the merchant gave Hero a copy, “There you go.  I’ll have Garo load up the cart with 54 pounds of charcoal.”

Smiling Hero then began to walk as he said to the merchant, “Alright, I’ll be back in 15 minutes to pick up the charcoal.”

Hero walked around as he was then ambushed by a pair of breasts while his eyes were closed, “Huh?”

The girl smiled as she let out a short shy squeal, “Oh my, is that you Hero?”

Hero looked up from the breasts at a unicorn who was blushing and looking down to the left.  He then ran back as he said to her with a blush scratching the back of his head, “I’m sorry, it was an accident.”

She wore a white veil over her hair that was long and sun light blonde held in a pair of curly twin tails.  Her green eyes matched the light green flower she wore in her hair.  Her bosom was covered by a long sleeve see through white light fabric shirt that shows some cleavage and was cut off at the midriff.  Her lower half had a white skirt that was rather short, but still covered her front pussy from view.  She wore a metallic belt made up of light green hearts around her waist for more fashion than function.  Her tail was sunlight blonde like her hair.  The horse half torso was pure white like a bed sheet with light green hooves. 

Hero looked at her as he replied to her, “Oh, uh nice to see you Chloe.  It’s been half a year since I saw you.  So, how are you Chloe?”

Chloe said to him with a small shy blush, “I’ve been a little lonely since you left, but I have done a lot better in my mathematics.  I’ve even recently solved the flying equation allowing harpies to fly a labyrinth that is full of traps to get a perfect race score.”

Nodding as Hero congratulated Chloe, “Wow, that’s great.  I published by first novel just a month ago.  The sales are really great for it.”

Letting out a yelp in surprise Chloe replied to him, “Oh, that must be great.  What is the book about?”

Hero explained to her with a small smile, “Oh, it’s about giant machine that run off of a combination of fire and water.  The main hero is a pilot knight while his best friends an ignis and undine to power the machine with steam to go into battle against the evil shuli and their peratives.  The shuli are a lack bird dragon creature made from the very bigotry in the hearts of men, women and monsters.  Their operatives are possessed by these creatures made from bigotry.  And try to invade our world from the shuli realm.  It’s really a popular book according to my agent.  But, the book might not make it after a few months of sales.  You really can’t tell if it’s any good until about 6 or 7 months of being on the shelves.  Anyways, I’m going to pick up the charcoal.  We’re opening up again in midtown.  You should come pick up some food for you and your family.  We still got your favorite, fried celery fries with our special sauce.”

Smiling Chloe nodded to him as she asked, “Did you open up shop in your old spot?”

Hero said as he corrected her, “Oh, no, uh now we are on Bellamy Dock 42 slot 15, just at the end of the dock.  We should be open in 20 minutes.  Dad’s started the burgers, fries and sides.  I’m just picking up the charcoal that we won’t have in a little while of being in operations.”

Chloe then said to him with a smile, “Alright, well I’ll go tell my parents.  Mind if I put in an order for delivery?”

Hero nodded to her, “Yeah, no problem.  Anyways, I’ll be gone for now.  I’m going to be delivering all night.”

Hero waved good bye to his friend as he got the cart.  As he began to head home he saw some people already at the boat house restaurant known as Saehrimnir’s Sausages.  Hero went to the side ramp as he went up it and said to his dad putting down the bags of charcoal, “Hey, Dad, here’s the charcoal.  I got to return the cart and I’m going to need five burgers plus a container of macaroni salad.”

Smiling his dad was making the sides while his mom was flipping burgers, sausages and bacon, “Alright.  I’ve got a 3 person container.  Did you are least get 42 pounds?”

Hero wiped his brow with a sigh, “Yup, 54 pounds of charcoal.  By the way, I got to delivery already from Chloe.”

Laughing Hero’s mom said with a smile, “Oh goody, perhaps you’ll finally ask her for a date.”

Hero lifted a brow to her, “Uh, mom I’m going to be delivering the food to her.  Besides, why would I take only a single date?  I’d rather have a bag full.”

Sighing in worry, “My oh my, how will the boy ever get a wife with that mind set.  Well, Hero can you help me after you wash your hands?  I need someone to check on the fried sides.”

Hero nodded as he pulled off the last bag, “Sure, no problem.”

Hero went into the top deck where several bottle of rubbing alcohol were available.  He rinsed his hands in the water pan first.  Then poured his hands with the alcohol next scrubbing them off.  After his hands were clean he wiped them on a rag and went to check the fried sides.


	2. Chapter 2

_**There is some heavily suggested sexual content.  No graphic details from my understanding.  Also, thank you[Unstaible Child](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Unstaible_child) for helping me come up with [Jaketto](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:178017) :).  And without further ado, here is chapter 2! ** _

Hero was getting dressed in a pair of pants and pulling on an a-shirt.  He looked out the window to see some rain and looked at the sleeping bag beside his bed.  He saw a girl that was his age, 18, with her camo colored hair in a large bun with twin tails.  She slept softly as Hero then said to the girl who slept in the sleeping bag, “Jackie, I’m going to need to not get wet today.”

 

Her ears twitched at her name’s mention.  She opened her eyes as she blinked them a few to wake up.  She saw up as she stretched having the sleeping bag fall from her chest.  Hero was unaffected looking at her big a-cup bosom, almost b-cup.  She looked at him with a smile and her gold eyes.  Standing up Jackie went to the closet as she pulled on a pair of panties.  She pulled on a pair of blue bloomers and a white gym shirt.  She hummed as she shook above to free her hair that was nearly twice as long as she was tall, 5 foot even.

 

She then grabbed onto Hero’s back with her head coming up to his midback.  The young man stood at 6 and a half feet tall.  Pulling up and climbing as her hands became sticky with a sap she smiled.  Her body became ethereal as she wrapped her arms around his chest.  Her chin rested on his shoulder and neck.  The feet were wrapped around to his groin as she smiled.  Her hands went to his nipples as she smiled having her hands reach under his shirt.  Her lips kissed his shoulder as she said with her hair wrapping around him into sleeves and a body, then lacing up like knots, “Master, I hope you have a good day at school.”

 

Hero said to the camo colored haired monster, “Jackie, I have told a couple hundred times now.  Don’t call me master.”

 

Jackie nodded as she sucked on his neck, “Very well, Hero-Sama.”

 

Sighing Hero replied to Jackie as he walked out of his room grabbing a back pack, “Fine.”

 

Getting off the boat with a bag lunch he pulled off his back pack and put the bag lunch inside.  He then said feeling Jackie bite down on his neck a bit, “Ow, Jackie, not so hard.”

 

Nodding she began to naw at his neck and used her hands to massage his pectoral muscles.  Her feet continued to play with his cock as he bent over in the rain saying to her, “Hey, if you are going to continue to protect me, can you at least stop playing with my cock?”

 

Pouting Jackie stopped using her feet to play with his cock.  She sighed and let him resume his walking.  He finally got one of the larger rafts where a school was built onto the 2 mile long and 4 mile wide raft.  The school had 2 levels to it and it looked like there was a garden on the roof.  The school was shining blue with blue shiny stone tiles lining the wooden school’s outside.  It looked like a school made of sapphire from a distance.  But, up close it was just a bunch of glossy tiles with blue gems scattered in the tiles.

 

Hero heard Chloe say to him with some shyness, “Hello, Hero.”

 

Hero waved to her with a grin, “Hey, ready for class?”

 

Nodding Chloe said to her with a small blush and a smile, “Yes, see you are lunch?”

 

Nodding Hero replied to her, “Yup.”

 

Jackie’s eye was seen as a light her the hood piercing a bit of the darkness.  Chloe gasped as he pointed at Jackie asking Hero, “Who is that?”

Hero smiled as he thumbed Jackie’s face, “This is Jackie, and she is a Jaketto.”

 

A tad jealous and angry Chloe then asked him, “When did your cargo jacket turn into a monster?  You’ve never had her before.”

 

Hero explained to Chloe, “Uh, about 3 months ago right, Jackie?”

 

Nodding with a smile she kissed his ear, “Yes, Hero-sama, 3 months and 2 days to be exact.”

 

Chloe’s brows twitched nervously as she felt threatened, “Oh, well nice to meet you Jackie.  Why do I not sense your demon mana as a repellent on Hero?”

 

Blushing Jackie replied to the Unicorn, “Because Hero-sama has decided to only feed me and let me tease him.  I have not lost my virginity to him.”

 

Chloe almost sighed in relief as Hero said interrupting the conversation, “My sex life is not really for debate.  Now, can we get into school and get out of this rain?”

 

Chloe nodded as the three went across the bridge along with several other students.  Hero smiled as he looked at the school doors that were open.  Walking inside he heard the doors close behind him.

 

About an hour later Hero walked up onto the roof.  He had Jackie by his side now that the rain had gone away.  He was walking around the garden and looked at the trees in the garden.  He heard crying as he went over to see some women and monsters standing around a monster.

 

The monsters that surrounded the crying monster were a Beelzebub, Amazoness and a Honey Bee.  There were still two other human women shouting obscenities about the monster’s clothing.

 

The monster who was suffering from the bullying was a Chimaera.  This Chimaera was different.  Where the lion parts were supposed to be were bear parts even a bear hand.  And the dragon shoulder head was a cow’s head with the chimaera sporting no wings.  She wore a pair of white leopard pants with a black leather vest using chains to barely contain her Double F bosom.  Her two eyes were blue and green as she cried with her bear ears drooped down. 

 

She shivered as one of them threw a stone at her back.  The boy who had witnessed the attack shouted at them with anger, “Hey!  You do not do that to a person!”

 

Turning to Hero the five girls laughed as they began to walk away.  Hero ran up to the chimaera and said to her holding his hand to her, “Hey, are you alright?”

 

The chimaera looked at him with a face of innocence, “Do you like our garments?  Even if they are muddied?”

 

Looking at her clothes and trying to avert his gaze on her bosom, “Uh, yeah, it’s very nice.  The style is nice, I mean black with black and white?  That’s very fashionable punk.”

 

Smiling she said to hm, “Can we have your name?”

 

Her smiled at her as he helped her to her hooves, “Hero’s my name.  Can I have your name?”

 

Smiling she said somewhat lustfully switching gears with have closed eyes as her hand went to his pants, “Our name is Levina, we are pleased to meet you, Hero-kun.”

 

Hero then laughed as he said to her catching her a little off guard, “Well, we better get back inside.  The next classes are about to resume.  I’m meeting up with my friends for lunch.”

 

Looking confused and dull at him, “Lunch?  Oh, are you our lunch?”

 

She smiled as she sent her snake tail at his pants.  He then said backing up putting his hands up like a pathetic shield, “No, no, I’m not on the menu.  And lunch isn’t for another 45 minutes.  Listen, we’ll be the table by the east windows.  Ok?”

 

Nodding her personality changed again as her brown hair in a ponytail shook, “Alright, Hero-kun, we will be there.  See you then.”


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've decided to evolve this a bit after watching so Sekirei.  And honestly, the constant lemons were getting a little boring.  So, without further ado, the real adveture will begin next chapter.  The harem has been built too, to a decent four girls.  So, this will make for an interesting story.** _

 

Hero was walking through the halls of the school.  He got to a classroom as he saw many a students.  Hero went over to a desk where there was a sleeping girl.  She had her head on the desk as smiled and drooled in her sleep.  Hero noticed that her homework was only half done.

Taking the paper he looked to see if the teacher was in yet.  Looking at the answers he began to do the math questions in the most similar hand writing as possible.  He then lifted the weresheep’s head and put the homework back under her head.  He let her head drop on her fluffy arm bouncing until it came to a stop.  She snoozed until the teacher came in still smiling and drooling.

Her wool was black with her skin being very tanned.  Her forehead had on it some jewelry that was gold with rubies in some of the jewelry.  She wore a red tank top with a choker attachment with a bell on it.  The tanktop was see through showing her black wool covered bosom.  She wore a see through red skirt as well showing her black wool covered groin with nice tail.  A pair of red gloves were worn on her hands with black knuckle buttons.

She heard the door slam as she rose her head.  She snapped her head back and forth as she woke up some.  Clapping a small seal appeared in front of her.  It screened her and her dust went into a small pocket dimension.  She then said with a gasp and fear, “Oh, no, I didn’t do all my wooor?  Huh, it’s done?  Guess, I’ll thank whoever it was after class.”

Sniffing the paper she smelled Hero’s scent.  Sniffing the air she saw that ahead of her on the next row to the window was the boy who reeked with the lovely scent on her paper.  Smiling she licked her lips as she leered at his back staring at his nicely developed shoulder blades behind his a-shirt.

She signed her homework, ‘Clio’ with a small smile.  She then saw her paper get collected by the teacher.  She sighed as she laid back in her desk and put her hands behind her head.  She closed her eyes as she lit a tad bit of magic sleep onto her eyes.  She began to snooze away with a sleep with a light snore.

After class was over Hero walked by Clio as he sighed again.  He took the back of her desk and shook it.  Startling to an awake state Clio looked at hero with a smile, “Oh, hi.  Thanks for the help.”

Looking down at Hero’s groin she saw that he had a bit of a tent after he averted his eyes from her bosom.  Her nose bled a little as she said with awe, “Oh, my, that must be nuru nuru.”

Her face got super red as her ears let out steam, “Ara ara, what I could do with that and my oppai.”

Falling out of her desk with a gurgle Clio drawled on.  Her eyes were spinning as she said with a smile, “Nuru nuru nuru nuru nuru.”

Shrugging his shoulders Hero walked out of the room after he rearranged himself.  Walking out of the class room he got to his locker.  Jackie was waiting for him at his locker as she looked up at him with a face of hope.  Hero heard her tummy growl as he opened the locker, “Don’t worry, I’ll feed you soon.”

Reaching into his back pack he pulled out his lunch.  Reaching inside the lunch bag he pulled out a cup full of white contents.  It also had a straw as Jackie glared at him with a pout, “I’m not letting you get from the tap at school.”

Jackie snatched the cup as she put the straw into the spot.  She began to drink the liquid that was still good after only being 3 hours old.  She pulled back while sticking out her tongue, “Yuck, it tastes better from the tap and warm.”

Hero rolled his eyes as he replied to her, “No, you know the rules.”

Glaring Jackie said to him with brows drawn together, “Hero-sama is mean.”

Hero nodded as he began to make his way to the cafeteria, “Yeah, yeah.”

As he got to the cafeteria he saw Chloe and Levina.  He saw the two glaring at each other shooting darts with their eyes at each other.  Hero walked over with Jackie as he sat down with his lunch.  Chloe smiled as he came and sat down at the table. 

She had a double layer wooden bento box already prepared.  She lifted the top one off and presented it to Hero, “He-he-hero, I have prepared you some lunch.  I remember that you like my tofu burgers with hot mustard.”

Hero smiled as he looked at the two tofu burgers with hot mustard on them.  As a side there were six grapes and some green beans.  Hero took his fork to the burger as he ate a piece with a smile, “Nice, just the way I remember it.”

As he was eating the food a boy came up behind Hero.  He had pale skin with green eyes and a bald head.  He grinned as he said to Hero, “Yo, bro, you need to sign this science lab permission form.”

Raising his brow Hero then asked him while he didn’t really pay attention to the paper, “It’s to tell the school that you are not liable for any science accidents.”

Smiling Hero said signing it, “Nice.”

The guy took the paper as he went away from Hero, “Alright, see you around.”

Levina said to Hero as she pulled out a container, “Hero-kun, we had culinary class.  And we made you some beans and pork.  Would you like some Hero-kun?”

Chloe shot daggers with her eyes at Levina who shot them back, “Hero will enjoy my lunch, not yours.”

Levina replied to her with some jealousy, “Hero-kun will like our meal, not yours.”

Hero was about to stop the fight when suddenly the wall across the school exploded.  Gasps were heard as Jackie leaped onto her master’s front having her hair shield him as best as she could.  A piece of glass went into the hair as Jackie felt her shoulder be stabbed, “AH!  MASTER!”

Levina leaped up as she roared awakening the bear inside her.  Her eyes dilated shrinking in size as her mouth let out some saliva. 

Chloe saw the chimaera hunch forward as she leaped and snarled towards the explosion.  At the other side of the room were a pair of monsters wearing armor.

One of them was a Minotaur with light armor on her.  She had her hair in a braid and her red eyes looked at the other monster.  She lifted up her hands as a pair of orbs floated towards them.  They let out a light as they glowed and formed a light made axe.

The other monster was a harpy of some kind flying in the air.  She wore armor on most of her body except her wings.  Her right talon moved as a pair of orbs went to her talon.  They let out a light that materialized metal shruriken.  She grabbed a talon full with her left talon.  Throwing them at the Minotaur the harpy flew into battle.

Levina saw one of the shuriken be deflected and could sense it going to her chosen one.  Her right hand went up snapping at the shuriken catching as she snapped it in a single hand.  She roared at the pair of monsters who looked at her.  They could practically see the demon bear, cow, snake and goat behind her.  Her eyes practically glowed as she shouted at them, “LEAVE!”

The pair leaped out of the school house as teachers came in.  Students were being evacuated as Levina went back to Hero.

Hero held Jackie in his arms as he said to her as he shook her trying to wake her, “JACKIE!  JACKIE!”

Her shoulder no longer had the glass in it and was bandaged.  Smiling while her eyes fluttered open Jackie reached up with her good hand.  She rested the hand on his cheek with a small smile, “Master, I’m supposed to protect you from getting wet.”

 

Wiping the tears from his face he said with a snort, “Thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

_** This is the continuation of Love Crisis.  I've used a monster with [Safnar's](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Safnar) permission. [The Pretty Girl monster](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pretty_girl_Finished.jpg) that is a [gemini](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FlashWally22/Gemini_Fan_Lore) in this story.  Meaning the two are twins that share the same soul, tastes and man that they love.  This story has really inspired me.  While this chapter is short.  It was used to set up a new pair characters.  As far as I know there will only be one more girl added to Hero's harem.  With the addition of these two Pretty Girls the total is six: Levina the Chimaera, Chloe the Unicorn, Jackie the Jaketto, Clio the Weresheep and now the gemini pretty girls Mel & Bel. ** _

_ 3 months before the story starts _

_Hero was sitting under a tree with a book.  It was rather sunny outside and being in the grass felt good.  He read his book as he looked up after hearing a bunch of guys make a commotion._

_Hero looked down the hill to see a pair of girls.  Smiling kindly at the boys were the two girls.  They were really pretty human girls unlike some of the other humans.  The monsters were always pretty._

_They were the same height and were still very slim in the midriff.  The sister with long pink hair in a back left side tail smiled at the boys who were asking for autographs.  She had a large F-cup bosom clothed by a black tank top with a white ribbon tied in a bow below her neck to a choker style strap that held up the tank top.  She walked with her skirt flipping in the air showing hints at her blue and white stripped panties.  She seemed to not mind as some of the boys had blood spurt out of their noses.  Her bright brown eyes caught sight of Hero on the hill as she smiled._

_The girl behind her on her left had the same hair style and wore a similar tank top only it was blue with a purple ribbon.  Her hair was leafy green and as soon as her skirt flipped up a little her black and white stripped panties.  Her bosom was not as large as the other girl but her butt was a lot fuller than her.  As soon as the other girl looked at Hero she snapped to the same direction with a gasp looking at the boy who had his dug into a book._

Current part of the story

A boat was arriving at the floating city with both girls on it.  The green haired girl said to the pink haired girl, “Bel what are we going to do when we get there?”

Bel replied to her as her bosom bounced with the rocky waves, “We are going kiss him of course, Mel.  Then if he gets away from us, we’ll reel him in.”

Mel smiled as she nodded looking at the world with her skirt flipping with the wind.  She replied to her as she felt her heart pound with cheeks blushing, “Good.”

Bel said almost angrily, “I can’t believe he left just as we were about to go into stage 2.”

_ Flashback _

_Hero was walking in a school as he rounded a corner he was being watched by Mel.  She then nodded and suddenly a squeal was heard by her sister Bel, “Ara ara, my you have sure aggressive tastes Hero.”_

_Mel rounded the corner to see Hero’s face deep in Bel’s giant bosom.  Smiling the smaller chested girl said to him, “Oh, Hero where are you going?”_

_Hero then pulled his head from Bel’s large F-cup bosom.  He turned around just in time for Mel to leap at him and wrap her arms around his neck while he was in mid turn.  Smiling with a lick to her lips she pulled on his neck.  His head went crashing into her bosom as she made an ‘o’ with her lips and squealed out shaking her nicely round butt, “OH!  HERO!  YOU ARE SO NAUGHTY!”_

_She then looked down as she stopped swinging him in her D-cup breasts, “Well, if it’s breasts you want off this chick, then breasts you shall have.  Right Bel?”_

_Bel giggled as she walked up putting her bosom onto the back of Hero’s head.  The two smiled at each other as their hands went around his body molesting him.  She then said with a large teeth displaying smile, “Yes, he shall.”_

_ Present _

 

Mel said as she saw the rope be secured to the pole as her skirt flew at the wind’s whims, “We’re finally here.”

Placing her arms under her bosom cradling it was Bel as she said with smile, “Good, now to get him.”

A Pretty Girl Grown Up walked up behind the pair with a smile as she looked down at her girls.  Beside her was her husband wearing a pair of glasses.  She then heard her husband ask them, “So, what are you going to do?”

The two look back at their mom and dad, “Husband hunting of course!”

Their dad’s face broke as he hunched over and said broken, “Seriously?  Can’t you wait a few more years?” 

Looking at her husband their mother told him, “Your father said the very same thing.  And we had to wait.  Don’t think that I liked it.  They are monsters and 18 years old.  They should have gotten laid years ago.”

Mel and Bel nodded as they ran off down the dock.  They ran paying no heed how their skirts flipped with the wind.  All the cared about were what their hearts were set on.  And their hearts were set on Hero.

_ Flashback _

_The pair were walking down a street with a pair of back packs on their backs.  They seemed worried as Mel asked her sister, “Bel, do you think he is too sick?”_

_Shaking her head the sister said to Mel, “Don’t think such things.  We have worked too hard.  We have bosom hugged him for a whole three months.  We will make him our husband forever!”_

_The pair got to a gate where there was a house that was being visited by strangers.  Gasping Bel and Mel ran up as the bustier girl asked, “Where is Hero?”_

_The lady that was selling the house, “Oh?  The young man who with his parents leased the house?  His lease was rescinded because the family couldn’t make regular payments.  I’m afraid his parents never told him they were moving back til the day of.”_

_Shock was on both their faces as Bel’s knees hit the ground.  She cried out as she had what looked like cables appear from her back.  They whipped through the air as they extended her heart break._

_ End of flashbacks _

The pair of girls ran down the dock as they found the house boat where Hero’s father operated a business out of.  Smiling they saw Hero exiting the boat as he carried a crate. 

A look of shock was evident on his face as he said to them with a smile, “Melody, Bellamy what are you guys doing here?”

Smiling with tears in their eyes they said to him in unison, “We came to see you.”


	5. Chapter 5

_**I will update this story later and while there is semi lemons in the story.  The main lemon will be loaded to adultfanfiction later.  Right now I have work.  So, please have a nice day and have a nice read.** _

 

Hero lifted a brow as the pair of girls came up to him.  Mel said as she swung her chest with her arms at her hips with a smile, “So, Hero?  How are you doing?”

Hero replied to her as Bel pranced around behind him with a smile, “Not bad, I do want to apologize to you.” 

Shock came to Bel as she snuck up behind him.  She stopped her planned glomping when she saw his head bend forward, “I’m sorry, you guys.  You are such great friends and I didn’t have time to contact you.  And now, my letter is too late to tell you how much I would have missed you.”

Mel said with sadness and curiosity, “Letter?  You sent us a letter?”

Nodding Hero said lifting his head with a tear and a smile, “Yeah, you were the first friends that got me.  Sure your ways of showing friendship were odd.  But, you were always there to ask me what my interests were.  And I was even thinking about asking you guys about my comic.  I can’t believe you guys came to see me.”

Bel’s eyes swelled as she fell onto his back with her arms wrapping around him, “Of course, we came.  You’re our best friend after all.”

Taking the chance to try and make him happy not wanting to see the man she loved cry anymore Mel walked up to him.  She took his chin into her hand and lifted his head up a bit.  She then kissed him with a smile, “Don’t cry, we’re here for you now.”

He felt a coiling feeling around him as if being wrapped by a bunch of coils.  Hero almost tried to pull away, but was pulled back into her lips embrace.  Until she let him go with a smile after he gave into the kiss.

Turning him around Bel then kissed him as their hearts all stopped for a second, “We’ll never leave you.”

As the kiss ended a bag was dropped and Hero looked to see Chloe.  She had tears in her eyes as she then turned to run away.  Hero was shocked as he didn’t realize what had happened.  He then began to give chase to her when Bel said to him, “Hey, wait for us.”

Bel and Mel ran with Hero right on his tail.  Smiling Bel starred at his back side like it was a piece of meat.  But, she soon stopped as she ran further and further.

What none of them knew was that on a lantern tower was a man.  He stood in a blue cloak with a spy glass in his hands.  He said with a small grin, “More competition.  He has a pair of women as his lovers.  Although they were on the suspicion list, we’ve confirmed at this slime ball is polygamous.”

Giggling a pair of arms wrapped around him, “So, when are we going to attack him?”

Moving a hand to her hands he said pulling her arm away from his, “Not yet, and behave yourself.  You’ll get some when you earn some.”

Hero caught up to Chloe as she slowed down to fall to her knees.  She cried as Mel and Bel arrived to the scene.  Panting they were winded from the run.  Looking up at the bodies Chloe said with a cry, “I knew it.  You like humans and hate monsters.”

Sighing Hero said to her as he sat down beside her while people were walking the main dock ignoring them, “Listen to yourself, why would I hate monsters?  I live with them.  And we’re childhood friends.”

Shaking her head the unicorn said to him with tears, “No we are not!  We are more than that.  Or at least I thought we were.”

Feeling a bit sad for the girl Bel whispered into Mel’s ear that made the bustier girl smile lewdly, “Say, Chloe is it?  What if we said that we only kissed him because we missed him?  And he was still on the market?”

Shock came to her eyes as the unicorn sprang up, “Really?  But, why would you kiss him out of missing him?”

Bel said almost evilly, “What does it matter?  You still get to sleep with him.”

Drawing her brows together she said to them, “I don’t want to sleep with him just to sleep with him.  I love him and, that’s why.”

Clapping Mel said with a bright smile, “Then you should have no objections to use warming him up for you.”

Hero was confused as he asked them with a brow raised, “So, wait, like a sleep over?”

Giggling with her butt swinging like a pendulum she said spinning around flipping her skirt in the air and stopping at his arm bouncing her bosom, “In a manner of speaking.”

Mel then said pushing him into Chloe, “Now, give her a big kiss.”

Hero slipped on the wet dock as he was caught in Chloe’s arms.  His lips hit her as she felt the rush and kissed back.  She smiled as she felt her fur darken a bit.

The girls began to push and pull him towards Hero’s house boat.   Giggles and smiles were on their faces as they kissed and groped him.  

**_~Beginning of Lemon~_ **

 

As the three girls moved Hero to his room they giggled incessantly.  Opening the door to his bedroom Mel said to the walking by mother of Hero, “We’ll be doing some adult studies Ms. Borg.”

  
Giggling Ms. Borg the adult siren smiled, “Oh, my monsters that age only have one thing on their minds.  Oh well, I guess Aegle will just have to do his job.  Can’t have his first time be delayed by work.  After all the first is always special.”

 

The door closed as Chloe trotted over to the bed.  Her fur was darkening by the minute as her smile became lustier.  Mel and Bel pulled off Hero’s a-shirt while they licked their lips while starring at his muscles.

 

Chloe used her horn to stabbed the lose part of his pants.  She ripped them apart as they fell off his waist. She licked her lips as she looked at his black boxers.  Bel and Mel pulled them off of him as his lips were attacked by Chloe. 

 

The lust in the room was like a fog.  Clouding everyone’s sight except for what was in front of them.  And made their minds fuzzy with a single thought, find a way out of the lust by fornicating over and over again.

 

Bel and Mel looked at each other with a smile.  Mel almost talked to Bel with her eyes as she got Hero onto the bed.  Lifting off her tank top Hero was left with nothing to stare at except her splendors.

 

Hero’s lips moved to her breasts as he licked them and felt her hug him with her arms into her tits.  She smiled as she gave a nod to her smaller bust sister.  Bel went down to his cock and took his cock between her tatas.

 

Chloe stood at the end of the bed waiting for her turn.  She watched as Bel gave Hero a titty fuck with her memorable mammarys.

 

After a few flops of her breasts Hero groaned as his cock let out a splash.  The splash was white and hit her face painting it like a wooden fence.  Smiling Bel said as she was successful, “Thank you, Hero.”

 

Mel moved down as she placed his shriveling cock between her titties.  She moved her titties without her hands as if they were moveable appendages.  Vibrating Hero threw his head back feeling his cock be molested.  Suddenly let out his cum and hit the pillows.

 

Chloe moved onto the back as she had her back half off the bed still.  Hero was grabbed by the darkening unicorn who’s skin was becoming tanned.  She took his cock into hand and moved her hand up and down it.  She pinched a nerve as it grew hard for her.

 

Slipping him into her front pussy where her skin merged with her fur she smiled.  She pulled him into her pussy and his face into her breasts.  She looked down as she pogoed him and out of her with a smile.  A scream left her mouth as she orgasmed onto his cock.  Unsheathing his cock he motioned to the twins.

  
They smiled lewdly as they grabbed Chloe by her arms.  They turned her around and Hero joined them in lifting her onto the bed upside down.

 

Gasping worriedly she said to Hero who was on the bed again, “Hero, what are you DOOOOIIIINNNG!!!!!”

 

Hero slammed his cock while he was standing up on his bed into her upside down back pussy.  He pumped in and out as he held her back legs up.  Chloe’s second horn was growing now as her regular horn kept her from crashing into the floor.  She let out strangled yelps as she came time and time again until he filled out back pussy up plugging it with his cum. 

 

Breathing out he panted as he fell back.  Mel and Bel joined him in bed as he fell asleep.  Chloe joined them in sleep not capable of getting off the bed.

**_~End of lemon~_ **

Hero woke feeling some warmth on his junk as he opened his eyes.  He saw Mel and Bel were sleeping with his head in their breasts.  He lifted up to see that Chloe was laying on her back with her legs folded with her upper torso over the back.  Her back pussy between his feet leaking with cum.

And at his loins was Jackie with his cock in her mouth as she massaged his cock.  She panted on it as she mewled wanting his juices.  Out like a gyser his cum came as she caught it in her lips.  She licked her lips and said with a smile, “Thanks for breakfast.”

Moaning with her legs trying to get up Chloe said to the others, “Guys?”

Hero then pushed on Mel as she mewled awake, “Hey, Chloe’s going to need help up.”

Looking Mel smiled behind a hand, “Oh, yeah, that was something wild.”

Smiling Bel rolled out of bed as Hero moved his head to the left.  Jackie got off of his groin as he soon followed the twins.  Chloe’s fur was now pitch black and her twin horns uneven as her hair was turning dark gray.  She smiled as her newly grown E-cup bosom shook with her labored breaths. 

Hero took his arms around her back and lifted them to her lower torso’s spine.  Smiling Chloe said to Hero, “My my hero, your snake is out to play.”

Hero replied to her as Bel and Mel turn her over off the bed.  She now stood on all four feet as she said to him, “Thank you for last night, Hero.”

Hero replied to her with a kiss to her lips, “Thank you, last night felt very nice.  But, I still don’t feel anything more than you are my friend.  I guess, my friendship to you shall remain loyal to you.  But, I don’t think I truly feel romantic love to you.”

Shrugging her shoulders she replied to him with a large smile, “How do can of us really explain what romantic love is?  So, long as you remain my loyal friend with the occasional sexy time.  I don’t see why not that can suffice.”

Mel nodded in agreement, “She has a point, besides is there really a difference?  I mean they do say friends with benefits.”

Hero smiled as he said to them as he went to his closet to put on some clothes, “Well, I think I promised you ladies a day at the mall.”

 

 

Smiling the girls began to grab their garments.  They began to get dressed and smiled while chatting about things that happened last night.  The girls were talking about how they could have improved their game.


End file.
